Manos inquietas
by Newgirlpower
Summary: Basado en la canción de selena gomez, Hands to myself. Sasusaku oneshot


Este es un song fic sasusaku basado en la canción: Hands to myself de Selena Gomez.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Espero lo disfruten

Estaba sakura en un bar bebiendo, sasuke la había plantado de nuevo y la verdad no sabía que pensar, hace tiempo no hacían el amor y eso para ella solo podía indicar que le estaba siendo infiel.

Ella lo ama, pero piensa que él no la quiere y que solo está con ella por agradecimiento.

Se conocen desde niños y siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pasó mucho tiempo pero por fin logro conquistarlo, a sus 20 años ya llevaban 1 año y 3 meses de relación, aunque él nunca le ha dicho que la ama si le dice que le tiene "aprecio" y eso más triste no la podía poner, el la consideraba tierna y nada sensual, en la intimidad él siempre tomaba la iniciativa, y por más que trataba de serlo no era suficiente.

Tomó con fuerza su cabello rosado, ya no sabía qué hacer, tal vez lo mejor era terminar la relación.

-Uffff- suspiró ella y comenzó a recordar como terminó en ese bar.

 **Flash back**

-Sasuke no se te olvide que a las 7 te espero en el restaurante- dijo sakura desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Hmp, de acuerdo- dice sasuke

-Adiós, te amo- y cuelga sakura.

Después de eso ella comienza a arreglarse muy sexy para él, tenía pensado que después de cenar terminarán la noche con una fantástica sección de sexo por lo tanto por debajo de su vestido se puso unas braguitas sexys en conjunto con su corpiño.

Eras las 7:40 y sasuke no llegaba y ella estaba desesperada así que decidió llamarlo.

-Sasuke ¿Dónde estás?- dijo la pelirrosa.

-Hmp Estoy en una reunión importante sakura, no podré ir, lo siento-

-Tu nunca puedes ¿No? O al menos cuando se trata de mi-

-No te pongas histérica, solo no puedo, estoy ocupado, lo entiendes ¿No?-

-Sí, Adiós- y colgó supremamente brava.

Salió del lugar y se encaminó a un bar cerca de ahí.

 **Fin flash back**

Y ahí estaba ella, sola en su noche romántica.

-Hola preciosa ¿Deseas compañía?- preguntó un sexy chico pelirrojo.

-Ella ya tiene compañía, así que lárgate- dijo una voz furiosa.

Sakura se heló ante esa voz, era él.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- le pregunta el chico.

-Soy su novio, así que adiós-. Y sin más el chico se fue.

-¿Qué haces aquí sakura?- pregunta un sasuke furioso.

-Estaba bebiéndome unos traguitos-dice ella un poco ebria.

-Hmp, en este mismo momento nos vamos-

-No! Yo la estoy pasando bien aquí, tu no me prestas atención y cuando estoy disfrutando ahí si vienes ¿Eh?-

-Deja el escándalo y vámonos sakura, en la casa hablamos tranquilamente-

-Hablemos aquí, dime ¿Porque no tienes intimidad conmigo? ¿Soy muy fea acaso? O es que ¿Tienes a otra?-

-De que hablas sakura, no seas tonta-

-Ash suéltame, eres un imbécil, no te das cuenta de cuanto quiero estar contigo y tú solo te alejas.

-Hmp-

Entonces sakura se suelta y sube al karaoke y le dice al dj que ponga una canción.

-Cual señorita- pregunta el chico dj.

\- Hands to myself, de Selena Gomez-

Entonces empieza a sonar la canción

 ** _Can't keep my hands to myself  
No matter how hard I'm trying to  
I want you all to myself  
You're metaphorical gin and juice  
So come on, give me a taste  
Of what it's like to be next to you  
Won't let one drop go to waste  
You're metaphorical gin and juice  
_**

Cantaba ella mientras movía sus caderas sensualmente, miraba fijamente a sasuke.

Sasuke alzó una ceja mientras sonrió de medio lado, esto le estaba. . Gustando.

 ** _All of the doubts and the outbursts keep making love to each other ._**  
 ** _And I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying_**

Y comenzó a bajar lentamente la parte superior de su vestido, superficialmente, mostrando así el sexy sostén, todos aplaudían y chiflaban.

 ** _All of the doubts and the outbursts keep making love to each other And I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying, but I_**

Dicho esto empezó a tocarse sensualmente mientras sasuke la devoraba con la mirada y ella le sonreía picaramente.

 ** _Can't keep my hands to myself  
My hands to myself  
Can't keep my hands to myself  
My hands to myself_**

Se acercó a sasuke y le susurro:

 ** _My doctor say you're no good  
But people say what they wanna say  
And you should know if I could  
I'd breathe you in every single day_**

Y se separó para comenzar a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

 ** _All of the doubts and the outbursts keep making love to each other  
And I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying  
All of the doubts and the outbursts keep making love to each other  
And I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying, but I_**

Y de nuevo se acercó a sasuke pero esta vez, solo lo miro y paso su dedo por su barbilla.

 ** _Can't keep my hands to myself  
My hands to myself  
Can't keep my hands to myself  
My hands to myself  
Can't keep my hands to myself  
I want it all, no, nothing else  
Can't keep my hands to myself  
Give me your all and nothing else_**

Ella le decía a sasuke con la mirada que era lo que quería.

 ** _Oh, I, I want it all  
I want it all, I want it all, Oohh  
Can't keep my hands to myself  
I mean I could, but why would I want to?_**

Después de decir lo último ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

 ** _My hands to myself  
Can't keep my hands to myself  
My hands to myself  
Can't keep my hands to myself  
I want it all, no, nothing else  
Can't keep my hands to myself  
Give me your all and nothing else  
Can't keep my hands to myself_**

Cuando terminó todos aplaudían.

Sasuke fue hasta ella y le susurro en el oído.

-vamos a casa, y me muestras ese conjunto que tienes debajo- ella se sonrojo.

-Aún tenemos que hablar- dijo algo enfadada

-Y lo haremos, pero por ahora solo quiero que me muestres tus manos tan inquietas- ella se sonrojó mientras el la conducía a la salida, directo a Su HOGAR.


End file.
